civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Housing (Civ6)
Housing is a new concept in Civilization VI, which adds a slowing factor and eventually a limit on Population growth in each city. It is meant to emulate habitation and sanitation factors in cities, and the limits overcrowding imposes on growth. Housing acts alongside the traditional growth factor in the following way: Note that Housing does not replace ! If you do not have enough incoming , no amount of spare Housing will help your city grow. Mechanics Housing acts by putting an additional constraint on Population growth beyond food supply (as per the table above). In practice, this means that a city will need Housing to grow larger, even though it has more than enough ! Initially the amount of Housing available is strongly dependent on fresh water access (quite correct historically). That's why Water supply plays such a prominent role in the Settler lens - look for the dark green tiles to settle in the best possible locations. When the city develops, however, its Housing becomes mostly dependent on the existence of tile improvements, buildings and districts (that is, facilities inside the city which have no relation to nearby terrain). Still later, Civics and Governments will also add Housing. Note that Housing is a fluid trait, especially when provided by non-hard sources, such as Civic Policy Cards. However, losing Housing (that is, the sudden drop in the Housing limit, for example because you stopped using a certain Policy) will not cause loss of Population! It will instead merely slow down (or stop altogether) Population growth. In that manner Housing is very different from - when you are losing food in the city you will also eventually start losing Population. For details on how to get more housing, see the section below. Also note that the 'Housing' '''section of the '''City Details screen shows a detailed breakdown of all sources currently providing Housing for the city. Sources The most basic Housing conditions are related to a water source, and this depends on where your city (that is, the City Center) is placed. Fresh water (River, Lake, Oasis) provides 5 Housing. Coast provides 3 Housing if you don't have fresh water. Every other placement gives only 2 Housing, meaning that your Population growth will be slowed since the very beginning. Buildings and Districts Many buildings grant Housing. After researching Pottery, every city is able to build a Granary, which adds 2 Housing, and later they can build Sewers, which also adds 2 Housing. Buildings in other districts sometimes add Housing, such as the Barracks in the Encampment district, the University in the Campus, and the Lighthouse in the Harbor. With religious beliefs such as Religious Community and Pagoda, certain buildings that can be built in the Holy Site add Housing. The Palace building in your Capital city also adds 1 Housing. Aqueducts are the earliest engineering means of increasing Housing by providing additional access to water. They will add 2 Housing for cities that already have fresh water, otherwise they will set the water Housing value to 6. The Neighborhood district is exclusively dedicated to providing Housing through additional habitation space. Finally, in ''Gathering Storm ''the Dam also provides Housing by improving the sanitation from nearby rivers. Improvements Each Farm, Pasture, Plantation, or Camp supports a small amount of Population — 1 Housing for every 2 such improvements. Supporting rural Population in this fashion will allow for slightly larger Populations prior to the Industrial Era, when the Neighborhood district becomes available. In ''Gathering Storm ''the futuristic Seastead offers a major late-game means of additional Housing by constructing floating homes in any water tile. There are some civilizations whose unique tile improvements provide extra Housing beside standard improvements. Below is the list of unique tile improvements that provide Housing: * Golf course: 1 Housing with Globalization * Kampung: 1 Housing, 1 additional Housing with Mass Production * Mekewap : 1 Housing, 1 additional Housing with Civil Service * Outback Station: 0.5 Housing * Polder : 0.5 Housing * Stepwell: 1 Housing, 1 additional Housing with Sanitation * Terrace Farm : 0.5 Housing Also, there are certain City-state specific improvements that players can build once Suzerain of that City-state. Below is the list of City-state specific improvements that provide Housing: * Cahokia Mounds : 1 Housing, 1 additional Housing with Cultural Heritage * Monastery: 1 Housing, 1 additional Housing with Colonialism (Only provides Housing in ) Policies Another major source of Housing is Policy Cards. The following Policy Cards, when activated, will increase Housing by: Wonders Some wonders also supply bonuses in Housing. Below is the list of Wonders that provide Housing: * Angkor Wat: 1 Housing in all cities. * Great Bath : 3 Housing. * Hanging Gardens: 2 Housing. * Temple of Artemis : 3 Housing. Others There are also other sources of Housing, which are generally non-permanent. They are related to specific forms of Government, or to its agents - the Governors, or the Suzerainty of Mohenjo Daro. Since these may be changed or relocated at any time, you should aim to utilize them strategically in periods of the game for general growth, or in specific cities to allow a temporary growth spurt. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)